In Love
by reppad98
Summary: Shippings. We love them, hate them, use them and misuse them. This is sweet, OOC romance and the not-so-sweet and IC reactions of the characters. Crack.
1. WoohooShipping

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for clicking on this story, it's really appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Bulbapedia.**

* * *

**IN LOVE**

**WoohooShipping (HoothootxWooper)**

* * *

**Characters according to Bulbapedia**

**Hoothoot** (Japanese: ホーホー _Hoho_) is a dual-type Normal/Flying Pokémon.

**Wooper** (Japanese: **ウパー** _Upah_) is a dual-type Water/Ground Pokémon.

* * *

**Story according to me ****plus interruptions by the characters**

It was a beautiful, beautiful night. The clear sky showed the twinkling stars and the full, white moon. But in the deep forest beneath the sky were the beautiful moon and pretty stars invisible. On a branch from a tree was a Hoothoot, singing its song. Because Hoothoot is a long name, we'll call him Hoo.

"_My name is Hoothoot, not Hoo. Deal with it."_

Like I said, we'll call him Hoo.

"_Sigh."_

Hoo was a handsome, young Hoothoot, with gleaming brown feathers and shiny, red eyes. He was not only handsome, but also brave, strong and intelligent. All the female Hoothoot – and other Bird Pokémon – were madly in love with him, and though he did not return their affections, he would never break their hearts.

"_I like the sound of that."_

Then suddenly, a desperate cry was heard. Oh no, what could've been so terrifying and scary that would make one scream like that? It must have been something very frightening. Again a scream was heard. Hoo could do only one thing.

"_Yep, I'll be off – to a more silent area."_

Our brave and selfless Hoo flew off in the direction of the screams, scanning the night with his exceptional eyes, looking for the damsel in distress, since it was clear that the screams were female.

"_I don't think I like where this story is going."_

He soon spotted the source of the cries, and the reason.

A small, beautifully formed young Wooper stood there, frozen in shock and fear, tears shining in her small black eyes and her mouth agape in yet another scream for help. She was surrounded by evil looking Machop, whose intentions were not clear. When she spotted Hoo, her savior, she turned away, shrieking in terror, thinking that he must be another enemy.

"_Oh yeah, stupid Water Pokémon, fear me. You'll be my dinner…"_

"_I don't fear you, stupid Bird, that annoying storyteller makes me look weak."_

"_But you_ are_ weak."_

"_Oooh, NOW you have a problem, I'll blast you away with jus-"_

Ahum, may I continue? Thank you.

As I was saying, Wooper, whose name was actually Woo, was surrounded by Machop. But Hoo, strong and dapper, quickly defended her with his powerful attacks. Within one minute the evil Machop were gone, and Woo and Hoo were finally alone.

"_See, I'm awesome."_

"_You're just awesomely annoying."_

"_Is that even a sentence?"_

"_Shut up."_

His big red eyes locked with her small black ones, and it was love at first sight. She flung herself into his wings, and they kissed passionately.

"_Bleh, that's the most disgusting thing I've ever read."_

"_For once, I agree, stupid Bird."_

Hoo took her gently in his paws, and took off to his nest, where they enjoyed the rest of the night…

The end.

* * *

**Story according to the characters**

Hoothoot: "That's disgusting, disturbing and sickening."

Wooper: "I agree, again, which is scary, and want to add it's also unrealistic."

Hoothoot: "Yes, I would never come to save her."

Wooper: "I wouldn't even need to be saved, Fighting types are after all weak against Water."

Hoothoot: "And why are there three dots at the end?"

Wooper: "…I hope they don't imply what I think they imply."

Hoothoot: "…"

Wooper: "…"

Hoothoot: "I think it would be a good idea to turn around and forget about all of this."

Wooper: "Yes, suppressing is the best medicine."

Hoothoot: "The _only_ medicine."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed. I know it might seem random, but I really enjoyed writing it. There are so many stories full of OOC'ness and clichés (no offense), so I thought, I'll write one too. Just differently. Please tell me what you think about it!  
Oh, and no offense to any WoohooShippers (are there any?), it's not my intention to offend you, just to entertain.  
Thanks again and please, please REVIEW!


	2. RapierShipping

**A/N: **Thanks for clicking, and I hope you enjoy!

To _Chidori Minami_ Thanks a lot for reviewing, and yeah… totally agree.

**Warning: This shipping/story may be considered gross or emotional disturbing. I completely agree. Read at your own risk.  
I also don't intend to offend anyone, I only want to entertain. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Bulbapedia.**

* * *

**IN LOVE**

**Rapiershipping (FalknerxFarfetch'd)**

**Characters according to Bulbapedia**

**Farfetch'd** (Japanese: **カモネギ** _Kamonegi_) is a dual-type Normal/Flying Pokémon.

**Falkner** (Japanese: **ハヤト** _Hayato_) is the Gym Leader of Violet City's Gym, known officially as the Violet Gym. He hands out the Zephyr Badge to Trainers who defeat him. He specializes in Flying-type Pokémon.

* * *

**Story according to me plus interruptions by the characters**

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Falkner. He was a pretty boy. Intelligent, strong, brave and good with Pokémon. Modest, focused and creative. In one word, perfect.

"_I think I like this story…"_

"_The storyteller called you a pretty boy – meaning, you're gay."_

"_Hmpf."_

But there was something about Falkner. Something different. Of course he has friends, and family, and had girlfriends, and even boyfriends, but they do not satisfy him. He can't rely on them. There's always the possibility, though sometimes small, that they'll let him down. For him, he can only count on his Pokémon, his first friends, his true family.

"_This is getting weird…"_

Falkner especially cared about Flying Pokémon. In his opinion, they were the strongest, most fantastic Pokémon in the world. He wished he could be like them, to fly around the world, to enjoy the breeze while seeing the landscape change beneath you. He wished with all his might he was a Flying Pokémon, but of course, he wasn't.

"_What? I don't want to be a Flying Pokémon. What's wrong with that storyteller?"_

On a warm, beautiful summer night, Falkner was staring to the starry sky. He sat on the edge of his roof, his feet dangling. Oh, why couldn't he fly. Maybe, just maybe, if he jumped down, and spread his arms, he would fly. Standing up, preparing to do so, he suddenly noticed a presence next to him, his Farfetch'd.

"…_It sounds like I want to commit suicide."_

Farfetch'd was a strong, handsome, young Bird Pokémon, full of energy and power. He wasn't Falkner's first Pokémon, or last Pokémon, but he _was_ the Pokémon Falkner cared about the most. They were best friends.

"_Finally, the storyteller has something right!"_

"_Except for the first sentence."_

Farfetch'd cared very much about Falkner, even though he had to share him with a lot of other Pokémon. He didn't care about other Pokémon, he only cared about Falkner. Yes, they were best friends, but Farfetch'd wanted to be more. He was _in love_ with his Master. It was a romance bound _to have a tragic ending._

"…"

"…"

"_You're not really in love with me, are you?"_

"_No… Just no."_

"_Thanks Arceus."_

Farfetch'd had stopped his Master from jumping by holding his peel in front of him, and looked at him, pleading him not to jump.

"But I have to, Farfetch'd, I want to fly," Falkner whined.

"_Hey, I don't _whine_."_

Farfetch'd just stared at him, shaking his head slowly. Falkner sighed, knowing his Pokémon was right.

"You're right, as always, Farfetch'd," Falkner told his Pokémon.

"_I know, I know, I'm always right."_

"_Barf."_

He sat down, gazing at the stars once again, tears shimmering in his dark blue eyes. Then a falling star caught his eye, and without further thinking he exclaimed, "I wish I was a Bird Pokémon!"

And he jumped down, head first.

"_Haha, you committed suicide."_

"_Well, that's the end, bla bla blah, I'm dead, Farfetch'd is sad, blah blah, can we leave now?"_

"_I second that notion."_

Oh no, you have to stay, this isn't the end yet. This is fluff, it always has a happy ending.

"_I don't like the sound of that word… fluff. It's scary."_

Ahum, may I continue? Thank you.

Farfetch'd screamed out in terror, terrified. Flying down, preparing to see the body of his Master, lifeless, on the ground. No human could've survived that fall. And he was right.

"_So I _am_ dead."_

No, you're not, now shut up and let me finish.

As I was saying, no human could've survived that fall. But, you must now, that falling star that Falkner saw, was no ordinary falling star. Well, actually it was, because, as you know, every falling star is a dying fairy. And with the last magic of her life a fairy fulfills a wish. And Falkner was the lucky one.

"_That's completely rubbish."_

"_Yes, I'm never lucky."_

"_Sigh."_

Thus Farfetch'd didn't see Falkner anywhere, and desperately started searching for him. But then, oh then, he heard his Master cry above him.

"Farfetch'd, look, look! I can fly!"

And indeed he could fly, because Falkner wasn't human anymore, but a Farfetch'd. He landed gracefully in front of Farfetch'd and gave him a big smile.

Farfetch'd's jaw dropped. Now Falkner was… perfect. Falkner, blushing because of his best friend's attention, noticed that Farfetch'd himself looked pretty good. Very attractive even…

"_I don't know what to say about this."_

"_I do… Gross."_

"Shall- Shall we enjoy the beautiful night sky?" Falkner stuttered, still blushing.

"Why yes, my friend," Farfetch'd answered in his deep voice.

"_I don't stutter and he doesn't have a deep voice."_

"_I do and you do stutter."_

"_N-No, absolutely not."_

They flew up back to the roof, cuddled up together and enjoyed there the night… sky. And lived happily ever after.

The end.

* * *

**Story according to the characters**

Falkner: "I don't know 'bout you, but I kinda feel sick."

Farfetch'd: "Yes, me too, a bit of a churning in the stomach, and you?"

Falkner: "Yeah, same here. What did you think of the story?"

Farfetch'd: "Ow, it just got worse. And it was highly unrealistic and very scary."

Falkner: "Yes, and the ending was a bit rushed and clichéd."

Farfetch'd: "Hmm… even if a couple like this would exist, there is a very small possibility that their relationship would be a happy and easy one."

Falkner: "Yes, you're right, I mean, think about all the differences between culture, not to speak about sexuality."

Farfetch'd: "…"

Falkner: "…"

Farfetch'd: "Are we really discussing this?"

Falker: "Yes."

Farfetch'd: "I'll leave now."

Falkner: "…"

Falkner: "Yes, me too."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for reading, and please leave me a review, even if you think it's bad. And now I'll continue my other story… It's pretty funny, you know, writing this, it's so random xD  
Thanks again and please please REVIEW! They're really appreciated ;D


	3. HeadbashShipping

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for reviewing, and I hope you like this one!

**Warning: This shipping/story may be considered gross or emotional disturbing. I completely agree. Read at your own risk.  
I also don't intend to offend anyone, I only want to entertain. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Bulbapedia.**

* * *

**IN LOVE**

**HeadbashShipping (BrockxWhitney)**

**Characters according to Bulbapedia**

**Whitney** (Japanese: **アカネ** _Akane_) is the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City's Gym, known officially as the Goldenrod Gym. She hands out the Plain Badge to Trainers who defeat her. She is a young woman who uses Normal-type Pokémon.

**Brock** (Japanese: **タケシ** _Takeshi_) is the Gym Leader of Pewter City's Gym, known officially as the Pewter Gym. He hands out the Boulder Badge to Trainers who defeat him in battle. He specializes in training Rock-type Pokémon.

* * *

**Story according to me plus interruptions by the characters**

Outside in the rain stood a young, tall, muscular man, squeezing his already squinty eyes, and he appeared to be waiting. Rain dripped from his spiky dark brown hair on his tanned skin, and his clothes got drenched, showing his toned body.

"_That's me, that's me, that's obviously me."_

"_I didn't know you had muscles."_

"_Wanna see?"_

"_Er… no thanks."_

He gulped, but couldn't hold back the tears that now were streaming freely down his face, mixing with the rain.

"_Okay, forget it, that's not me."_

"_Oh, but Brock, I thought you were a real sensitive man."_

"_If you want me to be one, Whitney, dear, I'll be one."_

"_Er."_

"Whitney, oh Whitney, why did you have to leave?" he sobbed, trying to wipe away his tears, to no avail.

"_Hey, I'm right here, are you blind or something?"_

"_In the story you aren't, Whitney. And for your information, I do_ not _sob."_

Brock – that was his name, you see – slumped down on the muddy ground, pulling his knees up to his chest and cried even harder, heartbroken.

"_Aw Brock, I didn't want to break your heart."_

"_You didn't. Not recently, at least."_

"_But-"_

"_That's in the story, Whitney."_

"_O yeah."_

"I want to die too, Whitney, sweetheart, I can't live without you," he moaned, "Please, my little pumpkin, don't leave me, not again, I don't want to live without you."

It was truly heartbreaking to listen to.

"_My little pumpkin? Are you comparing me to a vegetable?"_

"… _I think you're missing the point."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You're dead."_

"…"

"…"

"…_At least I'm not crying on the ground."_

"_Hmpf."_

Then suddenly, a bright white light appeared.

"_Like poof?"_

"_Like poof."_

Brock stood up, his eyes red and swollen, and exclaimed, "Whitney! My love, I'm coming for you!"

An unearthly beautiful woman stepped out of the white light, pink long locks floating around her pretty oval face and dark pink eyes shining at the muddy young man.

"_Oh, I'm beautiful!"_

"_Yes, you are. Wanna get a drink after this?"_

"… _No."_

"Brock," she started in her melodious voice, "you know you have to stay here. And you know why."

"Yes," he whispered, "I know, but… I miss you so much."

"Ow sweetie," she said, tears appearing in her eyes, "I miss you too."

"_Oh, I'm almost crying, this is so sad. Why can't they be together?"_

"_Because she dead… and it's just a story, Whitney."_

"_Sniff… I know, but it's so saaaad."_

Whitney floated over to Brock, and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

"_Aren't you supposed to do that now?"_

"_O haha, not going to happen. After all, I can't float."_

"_You can walk, I don't mind."_

"_No, thanks."_

"You take good care of them," she whispered.

"Always," he replied, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

Whitney and the light slowly faded away into nothingness, but Brock kept staring at the place she had been, thinking that if he kept staring, she would return. When she didn't, he turned away, falling back onto the ground.

"_Did she leave… forever?"_

"_Sniff… Yes."_

"_I thought you said this was just a story?"_

"_I did, but I'm a sensitive man, you know."_

"_Sure you are, Brock, sure."_

"Daddy?" suddenly a high voice spoke, and Brock stood up quickly and looked at the girl. She was a spitting image of her mother, only with a darker skin.

"The doctors are looking for you, Daddy," she said, a bit confused.

"I'm coming, sweetie," he answered.

When they walked inside, the voice of the girl could be heard, saying, "What's the name of my little sister, Daddy?"

And after a moment of silence, Brock spoke, "Whitney."

The end.

* * *

**Story according to the characters**

Whitney: "Well, that wasn't that bad. I think Falkner was exaggerating a bit."

Brock: "He was paired with his Pokémon, imagine _his_ story."

Whitney: "…"

Brock: "…"

Whitney: "Back to our story, what do you think about it?"

Brock: "Not too bad, but it gave me a bit a wrong impression of the main character, Brock. I don't think he's such a crybaby."

Whitney: "How do you mean, Brock the main character? It's obvious Whitney's the main character, I mean, Brock's life obviously revolts around her."

Brock: "That doesn't mean she's the main character."

Whitney: "It does."

Brock: "If you say so."

Whitney: "What do you mean with that, eh?"

Brock: "Nothing, nothing, but Whitney…?"

Whitney: "Hmm."

Brock: "You do realize we have two kids, eh?"

Whitney: "Yessss."

Brock: "That means we have had sex. At least two times."

Whitney: "…"

Brock: "Whad'ya think 'bout it?"

Whitney: "I'm leaving. Now."

Brock: "Ah man, even with evidence like this she rejects me."

Brock: "Erm… I'll leave now, 'kay?"

Brock: "'Kay?"

Brock: "'Kay, I'm leaving now, and there's nothing you can do about it, stupid storyteller. Take that, ha!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed my randomness – I did, anyway. Brock is such a funny character to mess around with xD For those interested, Headbash comes from their first (and only) encounter in the anime. Whitney kisses Pikachu because of its 'boo-boo' so Brock, as always smart and creative, bangs his head against the wall, claiming he needs a get-well kiss too. Of course Misty drags Brock away, so no kissy for Brocky.  
Ah well, please review, favorite and/or follow, it really makes me feel happy!  
Thanks again and please please REVIEW!


	4. MerryChristmasShipping

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, but here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy!

**Warning: This shipping/story may be considered gross or emotional disturbing. I completely agree. Read at your own risk.  
I also don't intend to offend anyone, I only want to entertain. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Bulbapedia.**

* * *

**IN LOVE**

**MerryChristmasShipping (DelibirdxTogetic)**

**Characters according to Bulbapedia**

**Delibird** (Japanese: **デリバード** _Delibird_) is a dual-type Ice/Flying Pokémon.

**Togetic** (Japanese: **トゲチック** _Togechick_) is a dual-type Normal/Flying Pokémon.

* * *

**Story according to me plus interruptions by the characters**

This is the heartwarming tale of Togetic, the Pokémon who didn't believe in Christmas… until she met a certain person, that is.

"_Let me guess… me."_

"_Shhh, don't spoil it!"_

When she was younger, she loved and believed in Christmas just as much as every other kid. She loved the family evenings, the snow that covered the ground, the cool air, the green Christmas tree and of course the presents.

As she grew older, she knew that Delibirds didn't really place the presents beneath the tree, but that her parents did that. She didn't mind though, after all, presents were presents.

"_You know, this story isn't that bad."_

"_I don't know 'bout that, I have this bad feeling…"_

But-

"_See, there it is, the but."_

"_How do you mean, 'the but'?"_

"'_The but' as in something bad is gonna happen now."_

But one day everything changed.

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah, that bad but."_

It was Christmas Eve, a supposed time of cheerfulness and happiness, but no such thing was occurring now in poor Togetic's house. She was sitting in her bed, clamping her hands over her ears, desperately trying to block out the screams coming from downstairs.

Her parents, yelling at each other. Screaming, fighting, arguing.

"_That never happened!"_

"_That's why it's called a story, you know."_

"_I know that, but something like that would never happen!"_

"_Ugh."_

The sound of breaking glass was heard, and Togetic hid her head under her pillow, a sob escaping her lips. After what seemed like forever, a door was slammed, and then…

"_What? What then?"_

... Silence. Dead silence.

"_I have such a bad feeling about this…"_

"_Yeah, me too. I don't think this is going end well."_

"_Don't say things like that!"_

When Togetic came down next morning, her father was gone. Her mother wasn't. Or maybe she was, but with a different meaning.

"_Oh no, she isn't… is she?"_

"_I think…"_

In the kitchen, red blood was spilled over the dark green kitchen floor, and in the middle lay the pure white body of her mother.

"_Nooo!"_

"_I'm sorry, Togetic…"_

"_Sniff… Don't be, it isn't your fault."_

"_I…"_

The irony was painfully clear for the young Togetic.

Green, red and white.

Christmas morning.

Death.

"_My mother DIED!"_

"_Shh, shh, it's just a story, just a story, it's not real, not real…"_

"_The storyteller murdered my mother!"_

"_Shhh, don't worry, don't worry, it's not real, not real."_

"_Why do you keep repeating words?"_

"_Er… I thought it would calm you down. Did it?"_

"_It's just annoying."_

"_Sorry."_

Years passed, Christmas came and went, and Togetic hated it more and more each year. She didn't see the beauty, the love, the happiness of the holiday. Only the hate and the sadness of her scars.

It was Christmas Eve again, and Togetic was flying over the lighted and beautiful decorated city, not paying attention to it. She reached her destination – her mother's grave – soon enough, and sat down, staring at the carved words in the stone.

She didn't know how long she was staring at those cursed words – she didn't read them anymore, as she knew them by heart – but it was dark, cold and silent.

"_Isn't that usually in the winter after eight o'clock?"_

"_Hush, I want to listen."_

A sob escaped her lips, but she didn't have more tears to cry, all of them were frozen on her face.

"_That's… a bit pathetic."_

"_Hey, I'm not pathetic!"_

"You're coming here every year, don't you?" a voice behind her suddenly asked.

Togetic startled, and quickly whirled around, facing the now landed Delibird.

"_S'pose that's me."_

"Were you spying me?" Togetic lashed out.

"No, I was just watching you."

"Isn't that the same thing?" she asked suspiciously.

"_Heh heh, got you there."_

The handsome Delibird shrugged, before walking towards her, extending one of his red wings.

"Come with me, Togetic, it's time to move on."

"_Nah ah, it's dangerous to go with strangers."_

"_And it's absolutely not dangerous AT ALL to sit alone in the middle of the night on a deserted graveyard…"_

"_Shut up."_

Reluctantly, Togetic stood up, and looked in his black eyes. She felt trust well up and blinked back tears as she grabbed his wing.

"_You look someone in the eye and then you trust that person all of sudden…?"_

"_If I looked you in the eye I probably would run away screaming."_

"_Hmpf."_

And for the first time since her mother's death, Togetic enjoyed Christmas… with her Delibird.

The end.

* * *

**Story according to the characters**

Togetic: "That was so sad, and cute, and romantic! I absolutely loved it!"

Delibird: "Excuse me?"

Togetic: "I said, that w-"

Delibird: "I know what you said, but do you actually mean it?"

Togetic: "Of course!"

Delibird: "What? Why in the name of Arceus? It was terrible, cheesy and clichéd."

Togetic: "You're just jealous that you aren't the main character."

Delibird: "Wh- No, no, I'm not jealous. How dare you to insinuate something like that?"

Togetic: "You're soooo jealous…"

Delibird: "I. Am. Not."

Togetic: "Yes, you are…"

Delibird: "YOUR MOTHER DIED!"

Togetic: "…"

Delibird: "…"

Togetic: "You're so mean. Sniff… I'm leaving."

Delibird: "Wait, Togetic, I didn't mean it like that. I was just… okay, I was jealous. I'm sorry."

Togetic: "Sniff. Don't worry about it."

Delibird: "Well… I'm leaving, 'kay?"

Togetic: "Right, see you…"

Togetic: "Stupid malformed bird."

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed! Didn't think this one too funny, but I'll leave that up to you guys. Togetic had kinda moodswings... Tell me what you think!  
Thanks for reading and please, please REVIEW!


	5. ScarfShipping

**A/N: **Hey guys, thanks so much for reviewing and favoriting and following! You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy!

To _UnkownWeavile_: Yes, yes they are ;) I'm just picking random shippings and write a story, so I will do overrated shippings, but that probably can take some time… Thanks for reviewing!

**Warning: This shipping/story may be considered gross or emotional disturbing. I completely agree. Read at your own risk.  
I also don't intend to offend anyone, I only want to entertain. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Bulbapedia.**

**IN LOVE**

**ScarfShipping (BarryxLucasxDawn)**

**Characters according to Bulbapedia**

**Dawn** (Japanese: **ヒカリ** _Hikari_) is the female player character of Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Her male counterpart is Lucas.

**Lucas** (Japanese: **コウキ** _Kōki_) is the male player character of Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. His female counterpart is Dawn.

**Barry** (Japanese: **ジュン** _Jun_) is the rival character in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum.

**Story according to me plus interruptions by the characters**

Her whole life Dawn had known that her life was perfect. She had a fantastic family and a great best friend.

"_Well, that's true, although great is better replaced by hyperactive…"_

"_HEY, I'm not hyperactive!"_

His name was Barry, a nice, good-looking and active boy.

"_See Dawn, active, not hyperactive."_

Dawn had been crushing on him her whole life. She had their lives already planned out – next year, they would start out on their journeys, together of course. They both would be very successful, and when they would turn twelve, Barry would ask her out. She would say yes, of course, and after eight years of dating they would marry and have two children. A blue-haired boy called Xavier and a blond girl named Amanda.

"_Wow, Dawn, I don't mind you crushing on me, but don't you think this is a bit stalkerish?"_

"_I never thought about that!"_

She had thought about that many, many times.

"_Ugh, I didn't!"_

"_Hahaha, you totally did!"_

"_Er- guys, not to interrupt your lover's quarrel, but I think we might have a problem."_

"_Ey Lucas, hadn't noticed you yet!"_

"_What's the problem, then?"_

"_Well, we're here with three of us…"_

"_Sooo…?"_

"_So, this is a pairing, and last time I checked pairings were only two people…"_

"_NO, WE'RE GONNA DIE!"_

"_No, Barry, we're not going to die – not all of us, I think…"_

"_NO, ONE OF US IS GONNA DIE!"_

"_Sigh."_

However, when Dawn turned ten, something unexpected happened. Barry left, and she met another boy. And it was love at first sight.

"_Huh, I'm confused."_

"_Aren't you always?"_

Lucas was his name, and he was handsome, kind and helpful. When Barry couldn't help her, Lucas did. They became fast best friends.

"_Well, at least that's true."_

Faith wanted that Lucas met Barry too, and somehow they became friends too. Best friends, in fact.

"_Don't know about that."_

"_WHAT, we aren't best friends?"_

"_Er…"_

When they met up together after a few years, Dawn found herself in a difficult position. She felt attracted to _both_ boys.

"_What, I'm portrayed as a whore!"_

"_How to answer that…"_

The boys showed signs of attraction to her too, making Dawn feel guilty and confused.

"_At least you're a whore with a conscience…"_

"_Shut up Barry."_

When she was eighteen, she decided to confess – to both boys, and to tell them that she didn't want a relationship with either of them. She didn't want to ruin their friendship, after all.

"Lucas, I've got to tell you something," she started off anxiously.

"Me too," he said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you," Dawn blurted out, and before Lucas could answer, she continued, "And with Barry too."

"Really?" Lucas asked, his voice filled with relief, "Me too!"

"_Huh?"_

"_Haha, you're a narcissist."_

"_Don't think that's the point…"_

"Wait, you're in love with me and with Barry?" Dawn asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes!" Lucas confirmed.

"_Hold it, hold it, we both are in love with Barry?"_

"_Apparently…"_

"_Oh, I'm popular!"_

"Suppose we let Barry choose," Dawn said.

"Suppose so…"

They went to Barry immediately, knowing very well that whoever Barry choose, their friendship would never be the same.

"_You know, this story keeps getting weirder and weirder…"_

"_No, seriously Barry?"_

"_You're being sarcastic, aren't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"We both are in love with you, Barry," Lucas said to the blonde boy.

"You both- both are?" he asked, totally overwhelmed.

When they both nodded, he pulled them in a hug.

"Barry- what, why?" Dawn stuttered.

"I'm in love with you two too!" Barry exclaimed.

"But- but that means…" Lucas said.

"Threesome!" the girl exclaimed, giving both boys a full-on-the-lips kiss.

Their relationship still had a lot to go through, but the best friends and lovers knew they would get through it together.

The end.

**Story according to the characters**

Lucas: "Well, that was weird…"

Barry: "No, seriously Lucas?"

Lucas: "Now you're being sarcastic."

Barry: "Yes."

Dawn: "Ugh, guys, the _story_."

Barry: "Oh yeah, well, it was terrible. I mean, you guys keep telling me I'm hyperactive!"

Lucas: "And the fact that we're having a threesome in the story doesn't bother you in the slightest?"

Barry: "Well, I don't know what it means, so I thought, I'll skip it!"

Lucas: "You're hopeless."

Barry: "HEY!"

Dawn: "And while those two fight as an old married couple-"

Barry and Lucas: "HEY!"

Dawn: "I'll say what I thought about it – it was-"

Lucas: "Disgusting and disturbing."

Barry: "Hey, Dawn was talking! You just interrupted her!"

Lucas: "Well, I wanted to give my opinion too."

Barry: "No one is interested in your opinion!"

Lucas: "Oh, and in yours they are?"

Dawn: "Forget it, you guys are hopeless, I'm leaving."

Lucas: "Dawn, I'm sorry for interrupting you!"

Barry: "Of course you are."

Lucas: "Stop being sarcastic!"

Barry: "Heh heh."

Lucas: "I'm leaving."

Barry: "Hahah- hey, wait for me guys!"

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I really liked this one, it was so much fun to write. Hope you guys liked it too! Tell me what you thought about it! Diamond was my first game, so it feels really special…  
The name ScarfShipping refers of course to the fact that they all three… you know, wear scarfs.  
Also, I've started a new story, called Tomboy, and it's WishfulShipping centric… so if you would like to read it, I would really appreciate it.  
Thanks again, and please, please, please REVIEW!


	6. PrayShipping

**A/N:** Hey guys, time for another update! I can't say how grateful I am for all your reviews, follows and favorites! Thanks so much! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Warning: This shipping/story may be considered gross or emotional disturbing. I completely agree. Read at your own risk.  
I also don't intend to offend anyone, I only want to entertain. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Bulbapedia.**

* * *

**IN LOVE**

**PrayShipping (AgathaxPhoebe)**

**Characters according to Bulbapedia**

**Phoebe** (Japanese: **フヨウ** _Fuyō_) is a Master Ghost-type Trainer and member of the Hoenn Elite Four.

**Agatha** (Japanese: **キクコ** _Kikuko_) is a Master Ghost-type Trainer.

* * *

**Story according to me plus interruptions by the characters**

A girl with half long blond haired smiled lovingly at brown haired boy in front of her. His dark eyes stared into hers, and she squeezed his hand softly.

"I love you, Samuel," the girl whispered. And she meant it. She was sure he was the one for her.

"And I love you too," Samuel replied earnestly in his deep voice.

"_Ugh, mushy – these people won't get anywhere in their life."_

"_Don't be so mean, Agatha, don't you think it's sweet that they love each other so much?"_

"_Love never lasts, girl, you'll know what I mean when you're as old as me."_

"Agatha, why?" Samuel – now a young man – whispered.

"You know why – you changed, you became soft, weak, and I didn't," the young woman started off softly, but near the end, her voice became more bitter.

"Then this is goodbye, Agatha," he said softly.

"Farewell, Samuel Oak," she replied, her chin held high. She told herself that she didn't care about him anymore – he was a weakling, and a quitter – everything she wasn't.

"_Oh my, Agatha, I never knew you've been in a relationship with Professor Oak. What a terrible breakup, I'm so sorry for you-"_

"_I never- I've never had a relationship with Oak! What is this for rubbish?"_

"_But- But I thought-"_

"_Don't think girl – act!"_

Years passed, and Agatha became stronger, older, wiser and more bitter. She was now a strong Pokémon Trainer – part of the Kanto Elite Four, and feared by many young Trainers. But she wasn't loved. And even though she denied it furiously, unconsciously she was always searching for love.

"_Aw, Agatha, I didn't know about that."_

"_That's because it is _not _true! This story is terrible, and most importantly – NOT TRUE!"_

She thought she could never find someone that was as strong, ambitious and smart as she was. Until she met Phoebe, of course.

"_Wait- what?"_

Phoebe was a pretty young woman, with short black hair and a tanned skin. But what stuck out more to Agatha, was the fact that this woman was a Ghost Specialist too. And not a bad one either!

She was part of the Hoenn Elite Four, and was considered a great prodigy, because of her being so strong at such a young age. Agatha found herself immediately attracted to the younger woman – she reminded her of herself at that age. Not only because of her strength and ambition, but more because of the look in her eyes. _Betrayal._

"_Okay, I don't get anymore where this story is going…"_

"_I've decided that I don't care anymore, this is just made up by a teen with too much fantasy."_

"_How do you know?"_

"… _I just do."_

One day, Agatha and Phoebe were picnicking on a green grass field, close to an old graveyard. They came here often to train, but now, they were just talking. Over the days that they had been training, their friendship had grown strongly.

Then out of the blue, after taking a bite of her sandwich, Agatha asked, "Who?"

"_Haha, you talk with your mouth full!"_

"_Not listening…"_

"Who what?" the blue-eyed girl asked confused.

"Who gave you that look in your eyes?"

"That- that look?" Phoebe asked, though she sounded like she already knew the answer.

"Betrayal, hurt, distrust, hate, sadness, anger – do I need to continue?" the old woman replied.

Phoebe paled at hearing the words, and she shook her head, trying to fight the tears.

"_Hey, I don't cry that easily!"_

"_Still not listening…"_

Agatha gave her a reassuring pat, and then the words and tears – so long held back – spilled.

"H-H-He s-said th-that he didn't- didn't want to have a- a girlfriend that was st-stronger than him!" Phoebe sobbed. Hugging her comfortingly, Agatha mumbled soothing words to her.

After a half hour of incomprehensible words, Phoebe finally said something audible, "You're the only one who understands me."

"We're meant to be together," Agatha agreed, and then stood up and offered the younger girl her hand. "Let's bury our old loves."

And wrinkled, pale hand in young, tanned hand they walked towards the old graveyard.

The end.

* * *

**Story according to the characters**

Phoebe: "Are we gonna_ kill_ Professor Oak?!"

Agatha: "… I think the storyteller meant it figuratively."

Phoebe: "Oh… then it makes sense."

Agatha: "The rest of the story didn't."

Phoebe: "How do you mean? I understood it perfectly fine. I mean, it's obviously about a girl who has her heart broken, and never got over it, until she finds love with a good friend. It's so _romantic_!"

Agatha: "Hmm… yes, romantic – until you think about the fact that _we_ are those people!"

Phoebe: "Oh yes, that's true… well, then it's terrible."

Agatha: "Glad you agree, now, if you excuse me, I'll be leaving."

Phoebe: "And the old hag has left the building. So glad, if I had to listen to her nagging any longer… She's just old and stuck with her own beliefs… not open-minded at all. Well, I think she's left by now, don't you think? Great, then I'll be leaving too."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed… Man, this one was hard to write – hence the long time to update. I mean, what else am I supposed to write for a couple like this?  
Oh well… let's see what's next chapter is going to be – oh, a hard one, but more fun… at least I hope so. Tell me what you thought about it!  
Thanks again, and don't forget to REVIEW!


	7. LightHeartedShipping

**A/N:** Thanks so much guys! And I'm so sorry for taking so long – I had finished this chapter a week ago, only I got sick, so… Hope you enjoy anyway!

To _Meep_ Thanks so much for reviewing! And I'm sorry for not responding to your other review ;) And I totally agree with you… *shudder* Btw, I totally love your new name xD

**Warning: This shipping/story may be considered gross or emotional disturbing. I completely agree. Read at your own risk.  
I also don't intend to offend anyone, I only want to entertain. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Bulbapedia.**

* * *

**IN LOVE**

**LightHeartedShipping (MayxEevee)**

**Characters according to Bulbapedia**

**Eevee** (Japanese: **イーブイ** _Eievui_) is a Normal-type Pokémon.

**May** (Japanese: **ハルカ** _Haruka_) is a ten-year-old Pokémon Coordinator from the anime and a former traveling companion of Ash. Her goal is to compete in Pokémon Contests and win Ribbons, win the Grand Festivals of the different regions, and become a top Coordinator. She traveled through Hoenn and Kanto with Ash, Brock, and her little brother Max. She is the daughter of Norman and Caroline, and her starter Pokémon was a Torchic given to her by Professor Birch.

* * *

**Story according to me plus interruptions by the characters**

He loved her from the very start. From the very first moment he saw her, he loved her. Her dark blue eyes, her rosy cheeks, her soft pink lips curved into that beautiful smile – he loved all of her.

"_Aww, this starts so sweet. I just love stories like this!"_

But her outward beauty did not measure up to her inner beauty. On the outside she was beautiful, but on the inside – she was just gorgeous. Perfect. Sweet, kindhearted, playful, caring, loyal, not afraid to stand up for her friends. Just _perfect_.

Even her name was perfect for her. So fitting. The flowers may be sweet in May, but she was even sweeter. May. _His_ May.

"_H-He has a crush- On me? Wow, that is… unexpected. I'm honored."_

Of course she would never fall for him – why would she? She was perfect, and he was- _this_. As soon as he started to form his own identity, he knew he was meant for bigger things. And then maybe, maybe she would love him back. Maybe.

"_He really adores me, doesn't he?"_

"_Yep, I think he really wants to be your bestest buddy."_

First, there was that raven-haired boy – yeah, that one with the Pikachu – she dated. Infantile and a loser. He had seen immediately that they didn't belong together, and when she told him about the problems of their relationship, his suspicions were confirmed. They broke up.

Then the green-haired guy with his roses – arrogant and overconfident. They didn't last long. Again, her heart was broken. May told him everything, from the roses and the tears, the smiles and the accusations.

She even tried it with an older man with long purple hair. It was pretty clear he played for the other team. Again, he was her comfort in her darkest hours.

"_He can be sweet and all, but I have a feeling he just insulted my friends…"_

"_If you're friends with an raven-haired guy with a Pikachu, a green-haired boy with roses and an older person with long purple hair – then yes."_

He was her best friend, but he wanted more. So, so much more.

"_I think the boy is a bit sad, isn't he?"_

"_Yeah, yeah… a bit sad…"_

* * *

On a warm summer afternoon May sat on the ground, her back leaning against a tree, relaxing a bit, while stroking the Eevee on her lap and mindlessly staring at the bushes in front of her.

"_Hey look, that's me! I'm in the story!"_

"You know, Eevee," she mused, "Sometimes I feel you're the only one I can trust."

The Pokémon in her lap looked up to her, his brown eyes sparkling and urging her to continue.

"You've been with me so long, the others – they all just left, at some point. But you never did…"

Eevee was now staring up to her in full interest, his eyes glimmering. May softly bit her lower lip, finally realizing what her Pokémon had known for a long time.

"I think- I think," she started, her blue eyes starting to water, "that I- I love you."

"_Wait- did I just proclaim my love for my Eevee?"_

"_Yep, and now we're gonna be the bestest buddies for evvah!" _

* * *

"I think- I think that I- I love you."

Those words. He had waited his whole life to hear those words. And now she had said them. To him.

As her pale arms hugged him and he smelled the shampoo in her hair, he realized something.

They were still May and Eevee, but now it was different. They were May and Eevee.

It sounded the same, but it was different. Because now they were together.

Together. She loved him, and he loved her. Forever and always.

Because that was destiny – to be together, forever.

And in that moment, he knew it.

He was complete.

Finally.

The end.

* * *

**Story according to the characters**

May: "Okay, I still don't get it – that boy in the beginning, who was crushing on me, is my Eevee?"

Eevee: "Yup yup, isn't that cool?"

May: "Um… sure… but you do realize that I'll never be able to look at you the same?"

Eevee: "Why not? Do you need glasses?"

May: "Okay, forget about it."

Eevee: "Forget about what?"

May: "Never mind. What did you think of the story?"

Eevee: "I liked it – we're really the best buddies ever, right, May?"

May: "Yeah, the best buddies, heh."

Eevee: "Are we gonna play now?"

May: "Of course, now, let's leave this madhouse."

Eevee: "Awesome!"

May: "Yeah… awesome…"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought about it! Not one of my best works, I know, but at least better than the last chapter, I think. I honestly wanted to make this one funny, but somehow, it turned out to be dark and all. Sorry, I'll try to make the next one a bit lighter… Still, I liked writing it. It's pretty cute, right?

Oh, and guys, I published a new story! It's called _Days_ and I would really appreciate it if you would check it out ;) Thanks!  
I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year with a lot of inspiration!

Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave me a REVIEW!


	8. SobakasuShipping

**A/N: **You probably all hate me now for not updating. You're totally right. I have my reasons, but you're more interested in the story, so, I hope you enjoy! Also, thanks for all the reviews and all guys, I really appreciate it!

To _james78_: Thank you a lot for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

To _Meep_: Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm really glad you enjoyed it!

**Warning: This shipping/story may be considered gross or emotional disturbing. I completely agree. Read at your own risk.  
I also don't intend to offend anyone, I only want to entertain. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Bulbapedia.**

* * *

**IN LOVE**

**SobakasuShipping (ClydexLavana)**

**Characters according to Bulbapedia**

**Clyde** (Japanese: **ヨウジ** _Yōji_) is a very "cool" person that likes to "stay with the trends" and is always hip and popular.

**Lavana** (Japanese: **ケイノ** _Cano_) is a member of the Sinis Trio, and leader of the all female Team Dim Sun Crimson Unit.

* * *

**Story according to me plus interruptions by the characters**

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young woman. She had long pink hair and big pink eyes, a beautifully formed body and a smooth, pale skin. She was smart, knew what she wanted in her life and no weakling, as she was one of the elite members of Team Dim Sun. She was just _perfect_.

Her name was Lavana.

"_I'm not really the one for fairytales, but I think I like this one."_

But unfortunately, her perfect world was torn apart when Team Dim Sun was defeated. Her job was gone, her dreams shattered, her soul lost.

"_Ooookayy… I don't think I like this anymore."_

She had no goal in her life anymore, and after one of her many, aimlessly strolls through the dark, sleeping city, she broke down in a small alley. Tears cascaded down her face, ruining her makeup, and her body shook with silent sobs.

"_Jeez, this is like, so untrue. I'm not a crybaby, thank you very much."_

"_Do you honestly think I care?"_

When she finally calmed down again, she noticed a faraway sound. Holding her breath, she listened closely. It was like a heartbeat, _thump thump thump_, coming from somewhere just outside the city. Music, she realized. An uncontrollable desire welt up in her, wanting to go towards the music, wanting to find out what it exactly was.

" '_Finally calmed down again'? That makes me sound like a weakling!"_

As our dear Lavana came closer, the music became louder and after some time she could distinguish voices cheering and singing along. There must be some kind of festival, she concluded.

Not caring about paying, she went in, completely ignoring what the guards yelled at her. As if she was hypnotized, she walked towards the podium, pushing her way through the crowd.

"_Oh, bad girl now, aren't you?"_

"_I'm part of the elite of Team Dim Sun, _of course _I'm a bad girl. Smart boy, aren't you?"_

"_Shut up crybaby."_

"_Hey!"_

Lavana quickly found a place close to the podium, and she closed her eyes, slowly rocking back and forth on the beat of the music.

On stage were standing four people, one woman and three men, all siblings. The woman was singing, and obviously enjoying herself. The two men drumming and playing the electric guitar respectively seemed to like it as well. Only the one standing the closest to Lavana – the one with the electrical bass – seemed bored.

"_You know, that sounds suspiciously like me and my siblings…"_

The young man had white-bluish hair and a bored look on his face. His shoulders were slumped and just his whole attitude gave away that he didn't care about anything at all. His name is Clyde.

"_Hey, I do care about my music!"_

He didn't even care about his music.

"_I do!"_

"_Hahaha."_

His soul was lost, lost in the dark abysses of vanity.

"_Whoa, deep sentence."_

"_I think it just says that you're crazy."_

"_Hey!"_

He felt like his life had no meaning, like there was nothing more to it. Just eating and sleeping.

"_And sex."_

"…"

"…"

"_... You did not seriously say that."_

"_I did."_

"_I'm disturbed."_

"_You shouldn't be, it's all very natu-"_

"_DO NOT finish that sentence."_

Clyde was always searching, always searching for… something, he did not know what, but for something. When he found it, he would know what it was.

"_Duh!"_

His eyes glided over the audience, and finally they landed on a pink-haired girl somewhere in the front.

And right at that moment, Lavana opened her eyes again and her pink ones stared directly in Clyde's dark ones. And Clyde knew he had found the meaning of his life.

"_Haha, the- haha, the meaning, of, of, haha, your life, is- is me, haha!"_

"_Jeez, it's just a story, and not even that funny. Calm down, you madwoman."_

His eyes not leaving hers, he extended a hand to her and pulled her up the stage. Lavana – her cheeks stained with mascara, her eyes still red and puffy – was now beaming. She knew this is where she belonged. She didn't know his name, but she knew he was _the one_.

"_Ugh, cheesy…"_

Clyde dropped his instrument, and bent down to kiss her, his pink-haired love.

"Marry me," he whispered.

"_Oh no way she'll say yes, she doesn't even know his name! No way _I_'ll say yes."_

"Yes," Lavana answered, and kissed him again.

And they lived happily ever after.

The end.

* * *

**Story according to the characters**

Lavana: "…"

Clyde: "…"

Lavana: "I said yes…"

Clyde: "Uh-huh."

Lavana: "That girl is CRAZY! She doesn't even know his name and now they're engaged!"

Clyde: "She's you. You just said you were crazy."

Lavana: "Hey, you're the guy who proposed to a girl you didn't know!"

Clyde: "And you're the one who said yes!"

Lavana: "Well, you- you're the one with your soul 'lost in the dark abysses of vanity'!"

Clyde: "And you're the one with no life besides her work, who goes crying in a dark alley!"

Lavana: "Well, you- you- This conversation is going nowhere!"

Clyde: "You know, this whole pathetic excuse for a story was going nowhere!"

Lavana: "… You're totally right, I'm leaving now."

Clyde: "Well, I suppose… I'm leaving too. I can, right? Right?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it took long, but I hope to update sooner the next time. I hope… Please leave me your feedback in a REVIEW!  
Thanks again!


	9. FastfoodShipping

**A/N:** Here I am again guys! Another chapter, yay! Thanks so much for all the support, I really appreciate it. Anyway, the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

To _james78_: Thank you very much, your words mean a lot to me. Thanks!

**Warning: This shipping/story may be considered gross or emotional disturbing. I completely agree. Read at your own risk.  
I also don't intend to offend anyone, I only want to entertain. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Bulbapedia.**

* * *

**IN LOVE**

**FastfoodShipping (NandoxDomino)**

**Characters according to Bulbapedia**

**Nando** (Japanese: **ナオシ** _Naoshi_) is a recurring character from the Pokémon anime. He is a wandering minstrel who enjoys music and as such always carries his golden harp with him.

**Domino** (Japanese: **ドミノ** _Domino_), also known as **009** and **Black Tulip**, is an elite officer within Team Rocket. She appears in Mewtwo Returns as the secondary antagonist behind her boss Giovanni who serves as the primary antagonist. The name Domino is how she's commonly known within Team Rocket and a codename; her real name is unknown.

* * *

**Story according to me plus interruptions by the characters**

"You won't get away," the long haired man said calmly.

"I will!" the young woman shrieked, panic laced in her voice. Her light purple eyes darted through the room, hoping to find a way out. When she found none, she backed away even further from the dark haired man, till she felt her back hitting the wall.

She was quite pretty, the young man noted. Short blonde curls were framing her pale face, a blush apparent on her cheeks from the panic and the adrenaline. A sudden urge to kiss her overtook him for a moment, and unconsciously he took a step forward, causing the girl to push herself against the wall.

"_Eeeeww, that guy sounds like a rapist! What sort of story _is_ this?!"_

"_I do have to agree with you, this piece of prose is giving me an unpleasant feeling."_

Nando shook his head; he couldn't think like that. He took another step towards the girl.

"Stay away from me!" the blonde cried out, pulling out a gun and pointing it at his face.

"_Yuck, _you_ are the rapist! Creepy! And you go girl, pull that trigger!"_

"_I am not quite sure if I feel happy about this…"_

"Domino," Nando whispered hoarsely, "You don't have to do this."

"I do!" Domino said with desperation in her voice. "If I don't he- he'll kill me!"

"_Wait, wait, that girl… is _me_? But- but-"_

"_If your name is Domino, then I think we could safely assume that this girl is indeed you."_

"Domino, this isn't you," the dark-haired man spoke. "You know that. You can pretend you're heartless, but I _know_ you're not. I _know_."

Domino's hand with the gun pointed at Nando's head was trembling, and tears seemed to appear in her eyes.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," she spoke in a choked voice.

"Domino…" Nando pleaded.

"He'll kill me," the girl whispered, the tears now visible in her eyes and her whole body trembling.

"_Who? Who? Grow some balls girl, you're the Black Tulip, no one is going to kill you!"_

"_I feel sorry for that girl, she's obviously very scared."_

The young man reached out, and gently put his hand around the gun. With a clatter the gun fell on the ground. Nando's hand was still resting on Domino's, and he gave it a soft squeeze.

A sob escaped the blonde, and with a small sigh, the man pulled her in a hug.

"_Hey, I'm not that weak! No way I would fall just in some random guy's arms!"_

"_In my opinion, it is kind of sweet."_

"_And you think I _care_ about your opinion?"_

"_Uh…"_

Domino hugged him closer, she was uncontrollably crying now. His arms were securely wrapped around her, her head buried in his chest.

"Stay with me, Domino," Nando muttered to her. "Don't ever leave me again."

"_Eew, creepy, so possessive…"_

"_I agree with you on this one. This is a very out of character thing of me to do."_

The blonde woman looked up to him – her true love, she realized.

"Nando, I-" Domino started, but her soul mate cut her off.

"I know, sweetie, I know," he whispered, staring in her beautiful eyes that somehow hadn't turned bloodshot from all the crying.

"_One moment she's trying to kill him and the next they are each other's soul mates…? Very uh… _interesting_…"_

"_Completely nuts you mean! This is the most ridiculous story I've ever read, no one suddenly falls for a person like that!"_

"I love you," the girl said, looking up at the very handsome man in front of her.

Nando grinned down at her, then whispered, "I love you too."

They leaned in, and as their lips found each other in a kiss, all worries and sadness forgotten.

The end.

* * *

**Story according to the characters**

Domino: Okay… What. The. _Hell_?

Nando: I would've preferred another wording, but my feelings exactly, miss.

Domino: This- this is terrible! Rubbish! No even worth to be called a story.

Nando: I cannot deny that there were several plot holes, the pace was too high and not to mention the characterization was off.

Domino: Oh, stop with the fancy language you weird troubadour! It's just an awful story.

Nando: I do feel offended now, miss.

Domino: And I do feel annoyed, weirdo. I'm leaving this madhouse, hah. Hope to never see you again!

Nando: No pleasing some people. In other words, women.

Domino: I heard that, bard!

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Now, please be nice and REVIEW! It makes me really happy :)  
Thanks again!


End file.
